


Four Times Captain Westfall Said No to Adarlan's Assassin and One Time He Said Yes

by wordslinger



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief examination of Chaol and Celaena's arc. With rhyming parts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Captain Westfall Said No to Adarlan's Assassin and One Time He Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve taken quite a few liberties in the last stanza, I know. But I’m operating under the assumption that my OTP rights itself instead of tragically sinking beneath the frigid waves of pain and suffering.

With a puff of breath and crunch of leaves, the Assassin kept up pace  
The Captain noted fatigue, but knew her stubborn ways  
Turning off the path to empty her stomach, the Assassin clutched a tree  
Her face betrayed her anger as she wiped her chin with a sleeve  
Enjoying this? The Assassin snapped. Her ego had taken a blow  
The Captain snapped right back and fiercely whispered, No.

She'd added too much sugar again, the Captain quietly observed  
Perhaps her taste buds were damaged? Her sweet tooth wouldn't be curbed  
Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd been horrified by the Assassin  
It seemed she caught him off guard more times than he'd like to imagine  
Care for a taste? The Assassin asked, the sweetness likely to rot  
The Captain pursed his lips, and said, Absolutely not.

She tasted like candy, the Captain decided, her lips upon his own  
The Assassin's nails raked down his back; in her eyes a hunger shone  
The corridor was empty, for now, but the moment couldn't linger  
The Captain harbored worry, but the Assassin preferred her danger  
Time to go? The Assassin asked; their bodies twisted as within a net  
The Captain wickedly grinned and replied, Not exactly yet.

The damage was extensive, though he thought no one could see  
The Captain's heart was broken and his soul thoroughly cleaved  
The daggers from her eyes are what cut at him the most  
He wasn't dead from the Assassin's stares though he did feel rather close  
The Assassin said to let her go, as if a simple endeavor  
She looked at him with those empty eyes as the Captain choked out, Never

They say that time can bury demons, long since laid to rest  
As the Captain paced his Silver Lake, the Assassin returned from her quest  
Cloaked in responsibility, the Assassin had grown up  
Her face was glowing resplendent as she embraced her golden pup  
Do you still love me? The Assassin asked into his gentle kiss  
The Captain whispered into her hair, My answer will always be yes


End file.
